The invention relates to a method for marking workpieces and to a device to execute the method, using a probe intended for measuring machines, particularly multicoordinate measuring machines and particularly a measuring probe with a chuck for one or several tracer pins.
Marking machines are already known which are similar in their mechanical design to the three-coordinate measuring machines. However, in their overall construction, such marking machines are considerably more simple and rugged than the measuring machines because, basically, marking requires less accuracy than measuring.
For instance, the marking machine can absorb without problems the forces occurring in marking whereas themeasuring machine, due to its mechanical construction and its application, is not suited therefor.
Since the workpieces to be marked often differ greatly from each other as rough parts according to the respective manufacturing process and the marking operation is geared to desired values, the possibility to operate marking machines by the NC method is very remote. The tool, e.g. a scriber, is normally connected to the chuck and the overall mechanism of the marking machine. The latter is fed to the workpiece in accordance with the given control data.
But the scriber does not detect the workpiece contour and therefore travels with increased force over material accumulations.
The essential disadvantages of the known marking machine are:
they are suited exclusively for the marking of simple geometric elements such as circles and straight lines; PA1 due to the machine design, the accuracy attainable is relatively poor; PA1 the wear of the scriber is relatively great; PA1 the workpieces to be scribed must be aligned mechanically; and PA1 automatic marking is possible only with restrictions because the machine is not controlled by the workpiece.
The three coordinate measuring machines, suited per se for marking from the aspect of their precision, are not usable, however, for the reason that they offer no possibility of absorbing forces and that they can handle only small tool weights due to the measured value pickup system present.